Yugi Finds a Puppet
by AttentionDuelists
Summary: Yugi is wandering around the streets of Domino City when he stumbles upon a cardboard box containing a puppet. what will this puppet do to traumatize the lives of Yami and Yugi? read and find out.


Yu-Gi-Oh x Ouran High Host Club

Okay so this is my first fanfiction and it was a 3am-sugar-induced-dare that I grudgingly accepted so please no flames and tell me what you think.

Yugi the retard was walking down one of the many creepy alleyways, where crapsule… I mean capsule monsters were furiously duelling in the depths of Domino City. Anyway on this casual stroll, Yugi was investigating places he had never been before, since he was now of legal age and because Yami was at the movies with some random guy or girl Yugi wasn't too sure, when he stumbled across a random box in the middle of the street and being the retard he was Yugi opened the box to find a …. cat puppet with crazy eyes. Wow Domino city was such an exciting place Not! Yugi was just about to close the box and walk home when he felt a sudden urge to don the cat puppet and become an emo so he put the creepy cat into his jacket pocket to avoid the stares of strangers and walked to the closet store to pick up the necessities of the common emo.

Since Yugi's retarded hair was already black and the red was pretty gay so it would just blend in with his newfound emoness, but the blonde fringe made him look normal and just didn't work he bought some bleach to make his gay blonde zigzags white and more emoey. While at the store Yugi also bought some gel eyeliner and a black cloak because he decided he wanted to be a dramatic emo with leather pants. But he could borrow a pair off Yami (Kami knew he had enough of them).

On the way home Yugi pulled out the puppet and got some really weird looks from people on the street. He decided to name the puppet Zorc although it clearly stated on the tag with the washing instructions that its name was Beelzenef but he was Yugi and he was mentally disabled so he did things like that.

An hour later he had bleached his zigzags, thickly lined around his eyes with the eyeliner and had struggled into a pair of Yami's purple leather pants, which had taken him half an hour to find since Yami hid them from Yugi because he didn't want Yugi finding out about the gay parties and other "special" occasions. Yugi shredded the blue school coat he never took off and donned the black coat only to turn the lights off and sit in the armchair and wait for Yami to get home.

After 15 minutes of waiting in complete pitch black silence Yugi was about to go do something fun when he heard Yami's key turn in the lock. He sat down straight away and waited for Yami to turn the corner.

Yami had just gotten home from his date with some random guy or girl, even he didn't know at this point. When he opened the door only to find all the lights out. Knowing that Yugi was definitely home he called out

"Why are all the lights out? Do you want me to break my freaking neck?"

Hearing girly giggles from the lounge room he turned on the lights.

"What the frick are you doing?" he asked Yugi. Yugi just sat there for a minute since he was mentally handicapped. Yami looking over at Yugi once again noticed the white zigzags, eyeliner, leather pants, and cloak and asked "are those my leather pants Yugi!?"

Yugi blushed and replied "I needed colourful leather pants so I dug around in your closet and found these. You didn't hide them very well"

Now it was Yami's turn to blush as he tried to defend himself and his gay activities but all that came out were unintelligent mumbles. Yugi looked up and told Yami not to worry and how he had seen Yami trying them on after he went shopping and how being curious at the time he had opened the door to Yami's room a crack when he knew that Yami had been trying on his new clothes and saw him prancing around in them. Yami, clearly lost for words and looking like he wished the ground beneath him would open up and swallow him whole, just nodded and shuffled off in the direction of the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them. Feeling like the rest of the afternoon was going to be very stressful Yami opened up the fridge and poured half a can of Red Bull into his coffee.

When Yami walked back into the lounge room he seemed more awake as he handed Yugi a cup of coffee and asked "so what's this all about?" Yugi replied unconvincingly "just wanted a change I suppose" Yami not even a little satisfied with this answer asked "what's the real reason, Yugi?" Yami sat on the couch while Yugi launched into his lengthy explanation of how he had found Beelzenef while walking around the creepy alleyways looking for something to do and about the box being in the middle of the road and the fact that he had decided to keep the puppet and about the sudden urge to become emo.

When Yugi was finished Yami just looked at him "Beelzenef, huh?" "Well actually no, I didn't like the name Beelzenef since it sounded like a name from a shojo manga about posh private school kids so I decided to rename him Zorc because it sounds manlier" Yami accepting what Yugi had told him because Yugi was a dumb broad told Yugi that he was having a shower and going to bed. Getting up to have his shower Yami turned around when he reached the door "you are quite welcome to join me, Yugi" Yugi declined the offer blushing furiously. Yami just grinned at him. "I hope Bakura doesn't get pissed that you called him Zorc" and walked off to have his shower.

Yugi realizing suddenly what a stupid idea it was to name the puppet Zorc ripped Beelzenef off his hand waking him up from his trance and shredded it. Glancing down at the shreds he saw the remains of his blue coat and started crying. He got up and ran into the bathroom not even thinking that Yami could be naked and burst the door open.

Luckily Yami had only just taken his shirt off when Yugi ran into his arms. Yami pushed Yugi away and slapped him "get a grip of yourself and man up, Yugi!" The shock of being slapped in the face made Yugi stop crying, as he turned to see if there was a mark on his face in the mirror he was shocked to see all of his eyeliner running down his face "I could have sworn I bought the waterproof one" Yugi mumbled to no one in particular. Hearing a cough Yugi turned around to see a half-naked Yami staring at him. Yugi shrieked and ran out of the bathroom.

Yami realising his state of undress and how Yugi had ran out of the room, he connected the two and started laughing as he stepped out into the hall and called to Yugi "I will need those pants back tomorrow a guy friend of mine has invited he to a party, so don't get them dirty!" and went back into the bathroom to have a shower.

While Yami was having a shower Yugi raced to the store and bought some blonde hair dye and makeup remover, luckily there was self-serve checkouts. When Yugi arrived home Yami was already in bed, lucky him, so Yugi set to work removing the makeup. When his face was clean he decided to change into his pyjamas since the leather pants were starting to get uncomfortable (he wondered how Yami did it).So he had to sneak into the bedroom and silently find his PJ's without waking Yami and went back to the bathroom to try and get his zigzags back to normal with his hair dye.

Yami was woken by the noise and as he got up to find out what Yugi was u to in the bathroom this late at night. Walking to the bathroom he noticed a pile of blue shreds 'damn' he thought, he would have to buy Yugi another freaking blue coat in the morning or else Yugi would cry. As he reached the bathroom he saw Yugi trying to dye his hair back to normal. Yami compressed a laugh and went back to bed deciding he would need a lot of sleep before he would be able to face all that in the morning.

When Yugi had gotten his hair back to normal, well as normal as it was going to get, he had a shower and climbed into his bed with Yami. As he lay down Yami rolled over and kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his chest. Yugi decided that next time he would just pick up some girls and boos and not another freaking demon possessed puppet. Beelzenef was the second in a week. The first one had made him like he was on happy pills and Yami had chucked him out and told him not to come back until he had gotten rid of the creepy freaking puppet. Yugi decided that girls and boos would be something that both he and Yami could enjoy and if that didn't work out they could just do the drugs Yami had hidden away with his leather pants.


End file.
